


Hylian Grace

by LuckyLadyLily



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Dancing, F/M, More tags as I finish more chapters, Romance, miphlink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily
Summary: Various shorts about the Zelda characters dancing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Link/Mipha - Complete  
> Chapter 2: Zelda/Revali - Complete
> 
> To do:
> 
> Chapter 3: Zelda/Link - half drafted  
> Chapter 4: Zelda/Mipha? - not set in stone. I have an idea but I am having a bit of an issue bringing it together.
> 
> Chapter 5: Suggest something! I would love to get prompts. Any zelda pairing from any game would be fine, it doesn't even have to be a ship. If I can figure out an interesting angle for it I will write it. Send any prompts to https://luckyladylily.tumblr.com/
> 
> The order of the chapters is not set, I am just posting them as I complete them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link/Mipha

Rutala dam was one of Link and Mipha’s favorite places. It was peaceful and private, far enough away from the city that they could manage some amount of privacy. They came here often. Not for any particular reason, just so they could be together away from prying eyes.

“I just don’t see why dancing is so important. I am a bodyguard. I protect Zelda and I kill things. Dancing wasn’t in the job description.” Link said, flinging a rock out over the lake and watching as it skipped along.

“A bodyguard to a princess needs to be able to blend in with high society. You swore to protect Zelda no matter what? That means being near her. You need to learn your way around a ballroom.” Mipha said. “Nothing fancy. Just a few simple steps so you don’t embarrass Zelda. I’ll show you.”

“You know how to dance?” Link asked incredulously. “You’re a fish.”

“I am a  _ princess _ .” Mipha said. “Diplomacy is my job, knowing about other cultures is my job. It's a little tricky, Zora legs are not built for graceful movements, but I am decent.” Mipha said. “I even had a hylian style dress made for me.”

“That is… I mean, wow. I bet you look beautiful in it.” Link said. Link had a particular fondness for feminine dress that he kept close to his chest. Hylians had odd traditions when it came to clothing and this was apparently a deep source of shame for Link. As far as Mipha was aware she was the only one who knew. 

“If you learn to dance I'll have an excuse to wear it for you.” Mipha said.

“Now that’s just cheating.” Link said, but he stood up just the same. “Alright, you convinced me. What do I do?”

Mipha smiled, taking one of his hands.

“Here, hold my hand like this, and put your other arm over here…. Good. Now normally you won't be looking at your feet, but your boots are heavy and I really don't want you stepping on my toes. We'll go slow, keep an eye on our feet until you get a feel for how to move. Ready?”

He moved hesitantly at first, but It wasn’t long before Mipha could tell he was having fun even if he wasn't ready to admit it. It wasn't that dancing was beneath him, he was quick to join in celebration with the common folk. And he wasn't afraid of making a fool of himself, he had an almost dangerous level of confidence at times, it had gotten him in trouble more than once. His problem was that dancing was part of “high society”, and it was hardly lost on him that if he wasn’t Zelda’s bodyguard he never would have been allowed. Accepting the invitation came too close to condoning that distasteful aspect of Hylian society. He had little respect for a tradition that judged people solely on the circumstance of their birth. He was the champion, chosen by the goddesses as worthy to wield the blade of evil’s bane, but there were those who would always see him as inferior simply because he was born a farmer. Certainly never worthy of a princess.

But Link was just naturally the sort to which dancing would appeal. Anyone who had ever seen him fight could tell. He practically danced his way through combat, seamlessly transitioning between fighting styles with a grace that borderlined on the supernatural. Mipha had no doubt that Link would enjoy applying that grace to a less violent pastime.

They worked at a relaxed pace, practicing well into the night. They rarely had time to themselves these days and that would become even less frequent when Link took up his duty as a bodyguard. Both of them wanted this to last for every possible moment. They could afford a long night if it meant being together.

As Mipha predicted his stubbornness didn’t last long. It was hardly any time at all before Link was asking about styles and alternate steps and trying out more ambitious moves. He picked it up quickly, so easily that Mipha privately wondered if this was the influence of his past lives. Presumably the Champion of Time had learned to dance before.

Whatever the case was he was good and Mipha could tell he knew it. In fact, he was showing off. Sweeping her across the dam, lining them up right against the edge of the water, leading her to a perfect view of the moonlight reflecting off the lake. It was beautiful and romantic but by the goddess it could be exasperating how easily certain things came to him. He could be so arrogant about it.

“You are getting better. Let's chalk that up to my excellent teaching.” Mipha said.

“Better? This is easy. Watch this.” Link said, dropping Mipha into a low dip. She squeaked and laughed in surprise, freezing up so she didn’t accidentally throw off his grip

“Don't you dare drop me!” she said.

“I’m not going to  _ drop _ you.” Link said, rolling his eyes. “Give me some credit.” he said, pulling her back up a little more enthusiastically than necessary. Mipha ended up against his chest, his arm holding her in place. That had clearly been on purpose. 

“You should have told me you were going to do that. I wasn’t ready.” She said, pointedly ignoring how they were pressed together. 

“It wasn’t a problem, I had you.” Link said dismissively.

“Link.” Mipha said in a warning tone. Mipha liked Link taking charge, she had so many responsibilities and Link leading in their personal lives let her relax. But there were lines and dismissing her concerns was one of them.

“I am sorry my princess. Will you forgive me?” He asked. The arrogant ass had that grin on his face. He was toying with her. 

She gave a sigh of exasperation, rolling her eyes theatrically, then returned to his gaze with a sweet smile.

“Let me think…” She said seductively, sliding a hand under his tunic, gently drawing her fingers across his chest. He drew in a breath at her touch and lifted a hand to her face. Mipha leaned forward slowly, their lips touched… And she pushed him  _ hard _ .

“Woah-aahh!” Link half shouted as he took one unsteady step backwards and then toppled backwards off the edge of the dam into the frigid lake. Mipha smirked, watching as he resurfaced a second later.

“Now I forgive you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda/Revali

“You finally made it! Training again, I assume?” Mipha asked as Revali set down on the balcony. He could hear that the party was in full swing inside of the castle. He was fortunate to have found them outside.

“Everyday, no excuses.” Revali said, nodding.

“Surely you could take one day.” Link said.

“Discipline is the source of my skill. Some of us have to work for it.” Revali said.

“I just think you could afford to lighten up a bit.” Link said. “If not for your own sake for ours.”

“I'll lighten up when Calamity Ganon is defeated.” Revali said, taking a place next to Zelda.

“Link, how about we go dance?” Mipha said, hooking her arm onto him and not so gently pulling him into the castle.

“Oh!” Link said, a bit surprised. “Uh, bye!” he said as Mipha dragged him away. Revali and Zelda watched as the pair disappeared into the crowd.

“A bit slow, isn't he?” Revali said.

Zelda laughed.

“He isn’t the best at picking up on social cues.” Zelda said. “But you are awfully hard on him.”

“If he were harder on himself perhaps I wouldn't need to be.” Revali said.

“Oh, stop being grumpy.” Zelda said, taking hold of one of his wings and pulling him into a tight embrace. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. Revali stroked her hair with his wing.

“I've missed you.” She said with a voice muffled by his feathers.

“I’ve missed you too.” Revali said. “How was your pilgrimage?”

Zelda pulled away from the embrace, turned around and wrapped his wings around her like a blanket. Revali could tell she was thinking, choosing her words. It was a deeply ingrained habit, the words of a princess mattered. A careless comment could easily become an international incident.

“You can relax, it's just me.” He reminded her. “I take it things did not go as you had hoped?”

Zelda sighed.

“I didn’t really expect anything, so it is hard to say I am disappointed.” Zelda explained. “But now I am worried that my not expecting anything is why nothing happened. Isn’t that ridiculous? Sometimes I think I am getting close, I can feel something, but then it is gone.”

“I am sure your hard work will pay off soon.” Revali said.

“Maybe. If I knew what was wrong I could fix it. But I am just reaching out into the darkness, hoping to stumble on the solution.” Zelda said.

She was tired. Revali could hear it in her voice. In some ways it was worse than her tears, she had been hurting for so long she had become accustomed to disappointment and pain. There wasn’t anything to say, there was no easy solution, and he didn’t have any sort of wisdom to offer. He could only offer comfort, maybe provide a distraction from her struggle.

“Zelda? I want to show you something.” He said, guiding her to turn around. “It’s something I have been working on.”

He placed her hand on his shoulder and her other resting on top of his opposite wing, then put his hand against her side. Her face lit up as she realized what he was doing.

“Would you dance with me, Princess?” Revali asked.

“I would love to.” Zelda said.

This was important, some mix of hylian culture and the dreams of a young princess. Revali didn’t entirely understand why it mattered but he didn’t have to. This was important to Zelda so it was important to him. He had practiced in private, adapting a simple sequence of steps to legs and feet poorly suited for these types of movements. His steps were hesitant and slow as he lead her, but that didn’t seem to matter. Zelda was smiling brightly, the shadow that had fallen over her face completely dispelled. After a few minutes of dancing Revali knelt down on one knee and lifted her hand, touching his beak against it as if kissing her.

“I hope I wasn’t too clumsy, Princess.” He said, head bowed.

She practically threw herself forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a tight embrace.

“You were wonderful. Thank you.” She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have chapter 2 be Zelink, but I got this prompt and had a good amount of fun with it. I treated this more like a speed prompt, so it is not as polished as chapter 1 but I think it turned out pretty good.
> 
> Zelda/Revali is not a personal ship of mine, but it was interesting stepping into that mindset. It did present some interesting challenges, Zora are basically human shaped but the Rito are much more animalistic, which presents certain mechanical problems ranging from how they can dance to translating human gestures of affection like kissing.
> 
> I do think the ship has some strong potential to it. Of all the champions I think Revali might have the greatest insight into Zelda's struggle. We know he worked himself to the point of injury to become as skilled as he is, I think he would see Zelda pushing herself and understand her pain and self doubt. Also I am a big sucker for the rough around the edges sort that turns sweet around their love, and Revali is perfect for that.
> 
> Originally I had a long conversation as part of this, it would have at least doubled the length, but after drafting it out I decided to cut it. I think it distracted from the essential elements.

**Author's Note:**

> My blog is https://luckyladylily.tumblr.com/ , I would appreciate it if you followed! I am also very happy to chat or answer questions.


End file.
